blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi is a major of the NOL, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Jin also serves as the rival character of the series. Information When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependant on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then Terumi Yuuki entered Jin's life and told him about The Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as he pleased, including burning the church where they stayed and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived, he only watched in shock as Terumi cut off his arm, and kidnapped Saya. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin was later adopted to the high-esteemed Kisaragi family. With his talents, he rose up in the ranks of the NOL and was given the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa, (however, in the true ending of CS, he tells Ragna that Saya is the one who actually gave him the sword) but his other siblings never trusted him, thinking that he only got his ranks due to his adoption. Indeed, Jin himself felt completely empty even after being showered with awards and ranks (which included the stopping of the Ikaruga Civil War). When the rumors of the Grim Reaper arose, Jin felt a sudden urge to meet him, which caused him to abandon his post and head to Kagutsuchi to find out about the Reaper. When it turns out to be Ragna, Jin became ecstatic to meet his beloved brother and his psychosis caused him to be eager to kill him and fulfill his destiny. During one of the time-loops, Ragna and Jin's battle is interrupted by v-13's appearance and she ends up throwing herself along with Ragna into the Cauldron. Never wanting to lose his brother again, Jin jumps into the Cauldron despite his wounds and is thrown back into the past, where he meets Rachel Alucard and is offered a chance to be a true hero. From this point on, Jin becomes one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. During the True Ending, Jin is incapacitated badly by Ragna and is sent to the hospital. When he awakes, he finds that he is being targeted by NOL for assassination, thus runs away from the hospital and goes into hiding while cutting off all ties with the Kisaragi family. However, he also hears about Ragna and his subordinate Noel Vermillion staying together, and as Noel reminds him very much of Saya, Jin decides to attempt to kill them out of jealousy. Over time, his willpower becomes strong enough to resist Yukianesa's influence, thanks to the help of Jubei. Jin assisted Hakumen to defeat Mu, but neither had any success. He, Ragna and Noel found that Hazama is working for their sister Saya and Tsubaki sided with them, which is a shock to him. After they left, he, Ragna and Noel decide to become stronger and finding what the true motive is. Jin is currently training under Jubei, possibly to better control Yukianesa. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, It was revealed that when they were young, Jin and Saya are very affectionate towards each other. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya is completely different from the current timeline. With Saya giving Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and saying that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya. Screaming at her to get away from Jin. The reason for Jin's hatred towards Saya, and why she suddenly became ill in the current timeline is currently unknown. Quote Catch Phrase: "I am the cold steel...the blade that will restore balance to this world!" Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Collecting vintage motorcycles * Values: Nothing * Likes: Being left alone * Dislikes: Weaklings, meat dishes Powers and abilities Jin proves his elite status in the NOL with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one (affectionately named by fans as 'Ice Car'). His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokuujin: Yukikaze' technique at one point. However, according to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power currently supressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in it's full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. Movelist * See here for movelist. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Lust SIN - Jin's Theme * Under Heaven Destruction - Jin VS Ragna * Imperial Code - Jin VS Noel Gallery File:Jin_Crest.png|Jin's Crest. File:JinCTArt.png|Jin Kisaragi's Calamity Trigger artwork. Click here to view all images of Jin Kisaragi. Trivia * A few of Jin's color palettes in Calamity Trigger references to the following characters: ** Kanade Tachibana "Tenshi" from Angel Beats! ** Suigintou from Rozen Maiden ** Louise Françoise from Zero no Tsukaima ** Archer from Fate/Stay Night ** Illyasviel Von Einzbern from Fate/Stay Night ** Hong Meiling from Touhou Project * A few of Jin's color palettes in Continuum Shift references to the following characters: **Lelouch Lamperouge(in his "Emperor" attire in R2) from Code Geass **C.C (in her appearance in R2) from Code Geass ** Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion ** Bernkastel Frederica from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni * Jin is a very elegant and intelligent character, but he is very cold and hostile towards others. However, he can be very affectionate when it comes to Ragna. This caused the fanon to label him as a Tsundere (A person who is initially cold and hostile towards another person, but beginning to show their warm side over time). ** It should be noted that Jin has all the qualities of a typical Tsundere female character from Bishōjo Games: Elegant, cute, attractive, quite, cold, harsh, but has a hidden loving warm side and it would take something special for it to surface. ** Arc System Works has recently released a Fan CD called "BlazBlue: Fan Disc Tsundere CD". Where Jin is one of the two hosts. Thus, confirming Jin as a Tsundere, and making Jin one of the rarest male Tsundere characters in Anime/Game history. ** Jin's seiyu Tetsuya Kakihara jokingly said in an interview, that Jin is actually not a Tsundere, but a Yan(ii)dere. * Intriguingly, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish he unfolds a black/red angelic wing from his left side. When Jin ends his Astral Finish he unfolds a blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. * Over the course of the events in Continnum Shift, Jin is revealed to slowly embrace a similar sense of justice and destiny with his alternate-self. Going so far that he claims to be "The cold steel, which will restore balance to the world"; he also begins using an "Empty Sky Form" stance as one of his Distortion Drives, and (much to Kokonoe's annoyance) starts to speak way too often. * Jin is often considered to be the BlazBlue counterpart of ''Guilty Gear'''s Ky Kiske in due to their authority statuses, blue and white color schemes, blonde hair, slender swords, and rivalries with wanted men, though Jin and Ragna's relationship is rather more severe compared to their GG counterparts. Also, they both have the same pattern for their themes, for the most part. *In a DLC for Calamity Trigger Jin gains Ky Kiske's color palette of blue and white. This returns as DLC for Continuum Shift in addition to a Robo-Ky palette (with a metallic blue tone for the skin). *Both characters can also pressure their opponent in gameplay, thought this feat is much more accomplished by Jin rather than Ky. * In an episode of 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi', Jin is portrayed as having seemingly romantic feelings for his brother; however, this is only a joke, since Teach Me, Miss Litchi is not meant to be considered canon, as stated in the first episode. In 'Teach Me, Miss Litchi Reloaded', he shows great care for Tsubaki and brings her to the clinic because of her failing eyesight from wielding the Izayoi, and before that, he teaches Tao once again about the NOL with Noel and Hazama. In a later episode, Jin comments on the dress Noel was forced to wear. When asked why he didn't say anything earlier, he replies to that by saying the dress is horrible, but he doesn't care about Noel anyway. * Also in the aforementioned series, Jin is said to be eating a meatbun at one point before being attacked by Taokaka. Hazama and Noel consider this strange due to the fact that Jin hates meat dishes, as stated by his bio. * Jin's over-the-top lust for wanting to kill Ragna is the target of many incest jokes by fans, and even some doujins make fun of Jin's behavior. Even some of the gag reels in Continuum Shift take advantage of this joke, including Rachel's, in which Jin ends up destroying an entire restaurant to keep the women off of his brother, as a result of the power of the Spectacles of Eros (though Rachel admits that his behavior didn't really require much modification), and Arakune's, in which he nearly announces that he's fallen in love with "Princess" Ragna. Among other events, in "Teach Me, Miss Litchi Reloaded", Taokaka calls him "Creepy Guy" due to the fact she saw him doing his regular laugh and "Brother!" conversation with Ragna, and she admited it freaks her out. This is replied with the others gasping and Jin attacking Taokaka for calling him such, which she then switches to "Ice Man", which not only more or less fits the other half of his personality, but the fact he uses ice-based attacks. In Jin's "Help Me, Professer Kokonoe", he acts rude to Kokonoe before she drags Ragna into this, and after a comical and tinted pink scene, Ragna begs for mercy to Kokonoe, of which the reason is unknown. * One of Jin's attacks, Musou Senshouzan(Mist Spear Piecring Crystal Slash), has been dubbed "Ice Car" by fans and is commonly used in fan-comics, possibly due to the radio drama, where Jin makes the sounds of a car driving off at one point. Said attack creates a large icicle which Jin can use to ride across the screen as well as hit opponents with. * Jin's birthday falls on Valentines Day. *In Ragna's story, Jin attempts to save him from Nu, but in his story it was revealed that he wants to save him so he can kill Ragna with his own hands. * Jin's Unlimited form allows his ice attacks to be used at their full potential, with his D attacks being buffed incredibly and having new properties. Many of his special attacks also hit multiple times, increasing his damage. * Jin, along with Litchi and Noel, are the only characters in the series to use their clothing to strike their opponent. * Jin is also the only character so far in Blazblue to sport EX moves(Moves that require half of what's need to perform a normal super). These come in the form of Hishougeki, Musou Tosshougeki, and Hirensou. * According to Ragna's story-mode in Calamity Trigger, when Jin was younger he had a fear of the moon "falling". * While it's clearly stated that Jin hated Saya, in Nu-13's Story Mode, when Nu first encounters Jin, he treats her kindly and states that he was worried about both her and Ragna. When he hears that her name is Nu, however, he reverts back to being cold, indicating that he may have been confusing her with Saya. Also, in the The Wheel of Furtune Drama CD, they can be seen happily playing with one another. This may indicate that he does not hate Saya, his sister of which all Murakumo Units are based off of. * Jin's constant use of the word Nii-san (brother in japanese) and his fan dubbed move Ice Car have caused fans come up with a joke going "What is Jin's favorite type of car, a Nissan" Nissan actually being a motor company. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Playable Characters